


Letter to You

by I_Hate_Usernames22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Highschool AU, If you guys ask, Major death later on, Or more suicide notes, Possible Story, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Hate_Usernames22/pseuds/I_Hate_Usernames22
Summary: Eren writes a letter to Armin, his best friend.





	Letter to You

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this make sure you are okay with having your heart ripped out of your chest. I also can't write for the life of me and got this idea when I was feeling particularly shitty. If you don't like this book, or like the content, please tell me so 1. I can see what I can do and 2. so I can tell you to go suck a dick.

Dear Armin,

I thought I wouldn't have been able to save her. And the worst part is, it all seemed laughable to the outside world. But then again so does almost everything else. The public always tries to make a joke out of everything and that's why everything went to shit. Mikasa was reading over my shoulder when everything happened...she laughed. Well, not an actual laugh more like a snicker. But it still hurt. She can do that to me when the day comes but not my friends. You know?

I subconsciously choose the friends that have the worst shit happen to them, or currently happening to them, and I don't know why. I'm not that good of a friend, I can't really DO anything, so why does this invisible force pull me to them? I subconsciously end up trying to help them a little. Then I grow attached to them and start making conscious decisions to help. And sometimes I feel useless. Like I can't do anything. Like I could have tried harder. But other times, no matter how slight or how fleeting, I do something. You are one of the best things that happened to me. Thank you for always being there, and I guess for having the worst shit happen to you so we could meet. Also sorry it took all this time, sorry that I wasn't there sooner. I would never abandon you and I hope you know that. But desperate times cause for desperate measures. In those times people go back on their word, and I'm going back on mine. Goodbye, and thank you.

Sincerely,

Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leave feedback in the comments please! If you liked this please leave a kudos. Also if you would like more chapters please leave a comment. I want to know if I should continue with notes or if I should do an actual story around the note...Well I've rambled on enough now go and read some better books.


End file.
